We're special, and you know that
by thelivingtunic
Summary: Mika, a karate kid. Poppy, a cheerleader. Kestrel, lover of birds. Tuna, lover of fish. Fische, lover of the sea. What do these five *strange* girls have in common? BEYBLADING!


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. If I did, Michael Parker from the All Starz would have a much more prominent role, Ming Ming wouldn't exist, BEGA would be a little less retarded, and Boris and Voltaire wouldn't be there. Also, Kai would be the main character (alongside Michael), and the White Tigers would be nicer and a little less retarded at times, and have more of a prominent role. Also, Oliver Polanski from the Majestics would be a little less on the Homo side, and Robert Jurgen would be much more hot, and wouldn't say uncouth twenty-four/seven. Yeah. It'd be a LOT different.

OK, this is my story with my made up beybladers in it. I hope people like and read this. PLEASE!!!! I'll list my beybladers nationality in the second chapter, in an Authors Note. For your convience, I will be posting my beybladers' looks on deviantart, under the username wolf749.

* * *

"Hn. All the loser teams we always face are here again. What a bore" Kai complained.

" It'll be fun anyways Kai" Tyson said. Kai grunted. Five girls were coming in. They stopped dead in their tracks, and they all looked excited. One was dressed in a sleeveless white T-shirt, baggy white pants, no shoes. She had long teal hair up in a ponytail, and green eyes. She had black fingerless gloves on, and dark blue tape wrapped around her wrists. She had a black belt tied around her waist. The sight of her alone was enough to make some of the other beybladers stop and stare at her.

Another was dressed in a green and white cheerleading outfit, with green and white pompoms. She had long blonder hair, brown eyes. She jumped up and down, all excited, and it was obvious she was a total prep.

One girl, with reddish pink hair in a low ponytail at the back of her head, and violet eyes, shook her head. She wore a white and blue-violet tube top, and a light bluish purple color pair of pants, that went to the knees. She had a neck band the same color, and two armbands on her forearms the same color as the blue-violet color on her tube top. She wore black sneakers.

Another girl, who had bright blue hair gelled downwards then up ending in spikes, and had blue eyes, sighed. She wore a short, sleeveless teal top, with a blue-violet colored pair of pants. She wore a dark purple belt across her waist, sloping downwards towards her hips. She had an orange bandana tied around one arm, and what looked like a fake fin strapped to the other. She wore white sneakers.

The last girl was definitely the oddest of the group. She had dark purple hair, tied into two ponytails on both sides of her head, then gelled into spikes. She wore a dark blue dress-top, with blue shorts with different sized legs underneath it. She had a dark teal leg band on right leg, and dark teal armbands on both forearms. She wore funnt teal shoes, and weird fingerless gloves. She had light blue eyes.

All the girls grinned. Before anyone had the time to say anything, the tournament was starting, and everyone went respectively where they were supposed to be. Soon, the weird girls were going up for their match. They were against the Majestics.

" Oliver versus Tuna" the announcer shouted, and Oliver walked up to the beydish. Everyone was wondering about the name Tuna and who she was. The girl with dark purple, spiky hair got up and walked up to the beydish.

" ..Tuna?" Oliver asked. The girl nodded, then scowled when he put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

" I wouldn't laugh if I were you, cause I'm going to be wiping the floor with you!" She shouted. Oliver dropped being polite, and just laughed out loud. Tuna stomped her foot.

Then the battle started, and they both launched their beyblades. Tuna's beyblade dodged every attempt of an attack that Oliver made. When Oliver was actually get fustrated and, was being very un-Oliverlike, stomped his foot, Tuna grinned, and she went on the offensive. Oliver's blade couldn't dodge hers, and it got hit everytime. Oliver's bit-beast, Unicolyon, appeared. Tuna grinned a huge grin, as her bit-beast, an orca, appeared as well.

" Go Orcanon!" Tuna said.

After a long battle, Tuna had won. Oliver walked away from the beydish, a tad upset. Tuna walked back to her team enthusiastically. They all high-fived, while the Majestics just glared at them.

" Johnny versus Poppy!" The announcer yelled, and the two bladers took their respective spots. Poppy shook her pompoms happily, then the battle started. Poppy did well at the beginning, but Johnny began to gain ground. Salamalyon appeared shortly. Then Poppy's bit-beast, a swan.

" C'mon Swanalon" Poppy said/pleaded. Either way, it didn't help the outcome of the battle, and Johnny won. Poppy walked back down to her team, shaking her pompoms in defeat.

" It don't matter Poppy, we'll get 'em next round" Fische said. Everyone nodded.

" Robert versus Fische" the announcer called out. Fische took a deep breath, and smoothly walked up to the beydish. Robert smirked when she got up there.

" Let's get this started" Fische said bravely.

" I'm sure your aware of what a match this will be" Robert said.

" Don't get cocky, I might just have to beat you" Fische said.

" Oh, really? Maybe I'd look forward to that" Robert replied.

" Oh my god, do you see her? And him! They're... They're fricking FLIRTING!" Mika exclaimed, only loud enough for her team to hear.

Anyway, the battle started. Both bladers were doing extremely well. They were pretty much even. Soon, Griffolyon appeared. As did Fische's bit-beast, a gilled serpent.

" OK, Seafran" Fische said.

" your bit-beast is uncouth" Robert said.

" Your face is uncouth, so I'd shove it if I were you!" Fische shouted. Robert blinked in surprise.

" That was an uncouth way to use the word uncouth" Robert said.

" Oops, it was, wasn't it? Then I'm sorry I used uncouth in such an uncouth way" Fische said.

" WHAT IS IT WITH GERMAN PEOPLE AND THE WORD UNCOUTH?!" Mika shouted. Both Robert and Fische turned to look at Mika.

" That uncouth racist outburst about German people saying uncouth was uncouth" the two said, at the exact same time. Mika's jaw dropped. Then she fainted. She hit the floor, since no one bothered to catch her. The two bladers turned back to their battle. It continued for quite some time, but in the end... Fische won. The girls were ecstatic, but Robert and the Majestics were shocked, maybe devastated.

" ..We lost to a bunch of GIRLS!" Johnny shouted, attracting the attention of Kestrel, Poppy, Tuna and Mika, who had woken up. Well, they chased Johnny clean out of the Beystadium. Fische and Robert were still standing by the beydish. They looked at each other, and Fische shrugged, as if saying, _What can you do?_.

" That was uncouth of them to chase Johnathan away" Robert said.

" Well Johnny's uncouth in the first place, but I suppose your right about them chasing him away being uncouth.." Fische said. Mika had come back just in time to hear the word "uncouth" be used those three times.

" SERIOUSLY, YOU GERMAN PEOPLE SHOULD STOP SAYING UNCOUTH!! ITS NOT COOL!" Mika shouted. Robert and Fische shook their heads.

" Again with the uncouth racist comments about Germans. Your such an uncouth person" Fische and Robert said at the same time again.

" You really have to stop hanging out with this guy. One battle and he's inflicting brain damage to you, Fische" Mika said.

" Hn. Your just uncouth, Mika" Fische answered.

" SERIOUSLY STOP SAYING UNCOUTH OR I'M GOING TO POUND YOU INTO A PANCAKE FISCHE!" Mika yelled. Fische and Robert stepped away from the beydish at last. The Majestics and the Femme Fatales went to their rooms, Robert and Fische trailing behind the others.

" Mika's so uncouth" whispered Fische. Robert nodded.

" Johnny's just like her" Robert whispered back, and they both laughed. Their teammates turned around and glared at them.

" They're talking about us" they all said, and kept walking.

" It'll be just like them to be the most annoying couple the world has ever seen" grumbled Johnny and Tuna together. Before anyone could say anything about what they had said together, they shouted "NO!!!!".

" Why'd your parents name you Fische?" Robert asked.

" They didn't. I changed my name to Fische, because it would be something people would remember" Fische answered.

" Well, fische or fish is definitely going to get you remembered" Robert said. Johnny stopped.

" Robert, did you just say two sentences without saying the U word?" Johnny asked, and Robert nodded. Johnny's jaw dropped. Fische laughed. Robert laughed with her. Tuna stopped and turned around, and made cooing noises, making both Fische and Robert stop laughing.

" Stop your uncouth cooing, Tuna. Your about as uncouth as Mika" Fische said. " We aren't uncouth lovebirds, if that's what your uncouthly implying". All the other bladers besides Robert and Fische screamed and grabbed their hair, like they were going to rip it out. Both Fische and Robert howled with laughter. A group of four people walked up behind them.

" What's so funny, nerds?" Bryan from the Demolition Boys asked. Tala, Ian and Spencer weren't far behind him. The Majestics and Femme Fatales turned around.

"We're not nerds" Fische answered. Bryan snickered.

" Coulda fooled us" Ian retorted. Everyone gasped in shock when Fische gave both Bryan and Ian the finger. Bryan gave her one good shove, Fische stumbling backwards and cracking her head against the wall. She sunk to the floor, tears streaming down her face and she held her head. Robert took a step forward, and Bryan shoved him into the wall, pinning him there. Everyone just stood where they were, except Mika, who cracked her knuckles and moved towards Bryan. With one good kick to Bryan's side, Bryan stumbled back and Robert sort of fell.

" Now unless you want a real beating, I'd get out of here you brain-dead twits!" Mika spat, and the Demolition Boys decided to leave, a very good decision. Robert got up, and picked Fische up. She stopped crying, and now was cuddling into Robert. The other Majestics sort of snorted. The girls, except for obviously Fische, shook their heads. They kept walking to their rooms.

" I'm glad Mika is so uncouth right now" Fische whispered to Robert.

" I didn't think I'd ever say this, but I too am glad she's that uncouth" Robert whispered back, both of them smiling.

* * *

I would like to mention that I never meant for a Robert pairing, and Johnny's comment about "the most annoying couple the world has ever seen" is probably going to be true. Also, Fische means Fish is German, if you didn't know or didn't get my hint earlier, at something Robert said.

Mika isn't racist, to let you know. She was getting really PO'ed about how much Robert and Fische were using the U word (uncouth).

Mika: HEY!! YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO EVEN EXPLAIN WHAT YOU MEANT BY THE U WORD!

Once again, its not racism, since its not derogatory. She's got nothing against either beyblader, and she all around likes German people.

Mika: the only thing I have against them is the U word!


End file.
